Musical toys are popular with young children and may come in different shapes and arrangements, which can stimulate the minds of children and allow them to learn about both musical devices and shapes. These toys are typically more interesting to children than toys that offer learning shapes, or toys that only produce sound.
Many musical toys discussed above are further limited to producing a single sound or set of sounds, having only to press a button to hear one or more sounds. However, this repetitive activation of playing sounds, without allowing children to use their creative ability to create music, rapidly loses its ability to maintain the long-term attention and curiosity in children. Thus, in effect, these toys eventually become boring or uninteresting.
Further, many musical toys today, that aren't reduced to a simple activation of playing sounds, are still overly simplified wherein children are not offered opportunities to learn the simplest of structural components used to configure the musical toys, and or the configuation involved in creating different shapes or designs of the toys. Learning about the configuration of certain toys can be very enlightening for school age children that are beyond simple toys having touch activated sounds patterns, and who are ready to explore the full potential of their creativity.
Moreover, many musical toys today cannot offer the ability to immerse children within a learning environment. That is, many toys that are either handheld devices, or smaller in size, do not offer children the ability to be immersed within a learning environment; however, even musical toys that are larger in size are typically bulky and are difficult to store or disassemble.
It is therefore desirable to have a musical apparatus that can be operated by multiple users such as children, to explore musical devices, sounds, shapes and apparatus configurations at the same time. It is also desirable to have a musical apparatus which has the ability to be configured into different shapes and designs, and that can be easily assembled or disassembled. It is also desirable to have a musical apparatus that allows users to learn about the different shapes, configurations, and musical devices, while also allowing its users to be immersed within a learning environment.
It is further desirable to have an apparatus that can be easily assembled and disassembled, and that can be easily folded or collapsed in a manner wherein it needs minimal storage space.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the deficiencies of, one or more of the problems set forth above.